oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yukino Yukinoshita/Relationships
Relationships Her mother was introduced in Light novel Volume 10 Chapter 2, Haruno mentions that her mother is scarier than herself and takes all decision of the family enforce the others to follow while the rest have no choice but to compromise with the decision and follow. Her father seems to be lenient than her mother as he let Yukino to live alone in an apartment. Hachiman Hikigaya Hachiman nicknames Yukino "Ice-cold Beauty" for her personality from the start. Yukino hates how Hachiman accepts and affirms weakness by loyalty to status quo. While Yukino does not recognize Hachiman as a friend, she acknowledges him as an acquaintance. Yukino recognizes Hachiman from the car accident, but hid the fact from him when Hachiman joined the service club, pretending to not know him. After eventually realizing this, Hachiman slowly distances himself from Yukino. Over the course of the series, the relationship between the two seems to soften slowly. Yukino starts to warm up to Hachiman and even manages to eventually smile at him. She even shows her girly side to him. She also fond of teasing Hachiman by "blaming" him the cause of some incident. For example, she claimed that her sleepiness vanished after seeing Hachiman's face, and Saki Kawasaki's change of behavior started after she became a classmate of Hachiman etc, much to his irritation. Although she still does not recognize him as a friend, she starts to see Hachiman for who he is and has somewhat started to develop a possible crush on him but this is somehow restrained as in the novel, it is strongly hinted that she realizes about Yui's feelings toward Hachiman. Hachiman and Yukino along with Komachi went out shopping for Yuighama's birthday in which Komachi slid away creating a date-like situation. Sensing the suspicion of the shop assistant and the surrounding customers, Yukino told Hachiman to pretend to be her boyfriend. In Chapter 4 of Volume 3, Hachiman won a Pan-san stuffed toy for Yukino from a crane game using his underhanded technique. Chapter 6 of Volume 9 of the Light novel shows how Yukino's icy behavior is melting. She was about to burst into tears when Hachiman came for a request in helping Isshiki and said that he wanted "something genuine" (implying relationships and feelings). For the first time in her life, Yukino feels very emotional. It is hinted that she has started to lose her "ice queen" personality especially to Hachiman but only when they are alone. She smiles and chuckles often in their conversation lately. In Volume 9, in Disneyland, they got separated from the group due to the crowd and went on a ride together, where she asked Hachiman to help her some day without any other words in succession. There she opened up a little about her past to Hachiman and said she wants something that both her sister and Hachiman don't. In Volume 10, Hachiman bought PC glasses for her birthday and when Hachiman volunteered to carry Iroha's boxes, Both Yui and Yukino stayed silent. This vaguely hints that they were jealous. Yui Yuigahama Even with Yukino's cold and brash personality, Yui still views her as a dependable friend - affectionately calling her "Yukinon" and sometimes hugging her when feeling thankful. Over time, Yukino starts to think of Yui as a friend. Yukino also celebrated Yui's birthday in sly manner of rejoining her in the club, as she didn't want to lose her friend Yui or replace her with anyone. They get along well, to the extent of eating lunch together in the club room, sleeping over at Yukino's house, exchanging clothes, and regular emailing each other. Yui is the first best friend of Yukino. She considers Yukino's straightforward personality and harsh honesty as 'cool'. They played together in Chiba Summer camp at the river bank and also with fire crackers at the end of the camp. Yukino brought Yui an apron as a birthday present. Yui seems to understand that Yukino is trying her best to get- along with her and decides to wait for her.They seems to enjoy hanging out together. Yukino slyly took the birthday party in a way to comprise Yui to rejoin the club as she doesn't want to lose her best friend. On the third day of the school field trip, they spent time shopping together. Komachi Hikigaya Yukino once mentioned that she was jealous of their good sibling relationship. They seems to be on a good terms, and Komachi has high respect for her. They freely talk about various topic. Yukino genuinely care for Komachi and also her academics like a mother. Yukino also freely ask help from Komachi for which she is reluctant to ask Haruno, such as shopping for Yui's present, in preparing a magazine as part of a campaign by the Chiba region to promote "Love and Marriage" to teenager, etc. Komachi slyly set up a date-like situation between her and Hachiman. Yukino along with Yui and Hachiman selected Christmas present for Komachi. There are a lot of outing to which Yukino personally invites Komachi. Haruno Yukinoshita She is the older sister of Yukino. Haruno is known to be more outstanding than her sister, and Yukino holds strong animosity towards her. Haruno seems to like pairing up Hachiman and Yukino together, even going to an extent of scaring Yui to stay away from Hachiman. In Light novel, it is later revealed that most of Yukino's fearful and unsociable behavior are due to her sister's meddlesome behavior towards her. Hayato Hayama Hayama is the son of the legal adviser of Yukino's father and a former grade school classmate as well. There is speculation that they are childhood friends. In the past, Hayato failed to protect Yukino when she was bullied/ostracized. But all the attempts made by Hayama to mend the relation failed.It was mentioned in Light novel that Hayama used to call Yukino by her first name in the past just like he addresses all girls in school by their first name, but now he addresses her by her last name. Others Yukino, despite being a loner has a good reputation among her classmate. In light novel it was mentioned that in case of grouping for any events, Usually girls from the group ask her to join them and she used to choose which group she goes along with.Yui points out the reason for this as Yukino tends to give cool vibe and her class contains 90% girls. Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka is the adviser of the service club in which Yukino is the president. Shizuka seems to be genuinely care for Yukino's well-being. Shizuka describes Yukino as quiet talented, kind and correct. She also see the flaws of her way, just like she can see Hachiman's way. Shizuka worries and cares about Yukino to a great extent. Shizuka also understand Yukino as she was able to provoke Yukino to take the battle royale challenge. In the Light Novel, it was mentioned that Shizuka made Yukino become the member of the service club using Yukino's twisted sense of "nobleness oblige". Shizuka also sometimes teases Yukino with Hachiman as a pair. Shizuka also knows Yukino's ambition and wishes Yukino not to be a second Haruno and wanted her to work on her strong points. Meguri Shiromeguri Meguri recognized Yukino as Haruno's sister and requested her to take the role of committee chairperson which she turned down . Meguri and Hayama Hayato have shown concern for Yukino's well-being when she attempts to take on the majority of the work for the cultural festival. She also has expectations for Yukino to succeed her as Student Council President, but it is in vain. Yumiko Miura Yumiko feels to be rivaled by Yukino's popularity. From their first encounter, their ideals and point view clashes because Yumiko doesn't like to be criticized while Yukino is blunt and straightforward. Thus a great enmity developed between them, which grew in each encounter for various reasons. In Chiba summer camp, Yumiko while standing in defense for Hayama pointed out that she didn't like Yukino's character while Yukino retaliated by saying that she hates Yumiko. In the heated argument Yumiko cried after thirty minutes of word fight. In Light novel, during tennis match Yumiko threatened to hurt Yukino but it backfired. After the rumor of Yukino and Hayama dating spread throughout the school, whom Yumiko has a crush on and friends with, enraged Yumiko grabbed Yukino's shirts collar which was blocked by Yukino herself. After all misunderstandings were cleared, Yumiko bowed her head and apologized to Yukino for all her past actions. To the surprise of all service club members, Yumiko also personally invited Yukino to the celebration of Hayama's victory in marathon, thus ending their enmity and are finally on good terms. Iroha Isshiki She had hints of jealousy towards Iroha's closeness with Hachiman. When Hachiman volunteered himself to carry Iroha's belongings, she and Yui went speechless. Category:Relationships